Toads Make Horrible Heros
by RosesToad
Summary: This is a spin off of a Sky High fan fic a good friend of mine wrote. Her pen name is Sexy Heather, I highly suggest you read her's first. Toad's first year at Sky High also happens to be his senior year. Things aren't easy for a gene spliced teen.
1. The New Kid

-1**First I have to say I do not own Sky High or any of their trade marks in any way. Second, this is a spin off of a good friend of mine's story. Her pen name is Sexy Heather and I highly suggest you read hers first.**

The New Kid

It really sucks being the new kid at high school, especially when it's at Sky High and your first year is your senior year. I wasn't born with my powers, that set me apart even more, and I wasn't going to be a freshman again just because I was going to a "super community" school now.

My Dad was one of those evil genius super villains you hear about and naturally was extremely disappointed when I was his only of 3 children born with out a super human brain, let alone no powers at all. So I became the test subject for all his evil experiments, lucky me. The only thing that kept me sane was this "failed experiment" of my dad's to create a super animal out of a tree frog and instead only increased its life span. He gave it to me for my 6th birthday. I loved amphibians; all my friends even call me Toad. This is rather ironic due to the fact that I now have the powers of said amphibious creature… sort of.

The first day of summer vacation after my junior year (excellent season of Ultimate Frisbee by the way, shut up I'm a geek but I'll get to that later) my dad grabbed me from my room yelling about how excited he was about his new transporter device he just finished. I put my pet tree frog Spot back on the edge of his tank as my dad pulled me out the door and down to the lab.

"It my greatest invention yet!" I had heard that one a million times. "And you get to be the first one to try it." Yet again very familiar.

When I saw it I immediately recognized it as a teleporter from many sci-fi movies I'd seen before. You've seen it too, 2 cylinder pods on either end of a room with a bunch of wires and tubes coming out of each one and a weird shaped glass door on the front. My Dad went on and on about how it worked, something about the "disassembly and reassembly of molecules" but I ignored him wondering about the look of the machine. Why does he always have to make it all funny and sci-fi looking? I'm sure it would still be functional if it looked practical, and the whole sci-fi look had to increase the budget, he could have saved some money by making them rectangle and throwing some glass doors from Home Depot on there.

"Don't just stand there gawking get in!" My dad was getting impatient. I opened the door to the pod on the left and stepped inside. He stood behind this giant computer and started the thing up and a bunch of green lights blinked above my head. I traced the wires with my eyes and saw they were hooked up directly to the power source and from taking basic electronics knew they weren't necessary for the machine to function.

"More stuff for show" I thought "This guy could really save some money if he weren't so much about showman ship, who does he think he is Dr.Doom?"

As the floor panel lit up white I saw something on my shoe that wasn't supposed to be there. I bent down to get a closer look and it was Spot!

"You must of jumped down off your tank as I left the room" I said to Spot. "You missed me how cute." As I picked Spot off my converse we were surrounded by white smoke and I started to feel really weird. Of course for me this was normal because I tested all of dad's "creations" so I just relaxed and waited for this to be over. I looked down at Spot clinging to my index finger "look like you're going on a trip across the room with me buddy."

I looked up as dad gave me an excited thumbs up and pressed one last button. There was a flash of light and I was all of a sudden looking at the other side of the room. My dad jerked open the door and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"IT WORKED! It worked! It worked! It worked!" He chanted "I am a super genius." He struck a goofy pose. "It worked! Well except for that." He said as he pointed at my hair. I looked in a near by mirror and my short spiky blond hair was now a bright green.

"It might be because of those green lights you put in there" I said as I ran my fingers through it.

"Don't criticize my work!" My dad yelled as he pointed a finger at me, he then scribbled "try excluding green lights" on the board that held the schematics to his new machine. As he grabbed a tool I never saw in shop class I walked back toward my room. I opened the door and reached for Spot who I assumed was still attached to my finger but my hand came up empty. Spot was gone. I instantly thought of that movie "The Fly" and knew what had happened.

I could tell you all about what happened next and how I tried to hide it from my dad who would now doubt make me his evil minion if he found out I had the powers of a tree frog but it's all boring and the only point of telling you that story would be so you would know about how I got my powers. And now that you know the rest of the story is pointless.

Later that summer dad tried to teleport into the safe of a bank and take all the money when he realized he only made a one-way teleporter; he was stuck in the safe, some super genius. He was arrested and put in a super villain rehabilitation center. I was put with a local super family whose son had a rather interesting power… he could glow. When they found out I had powers they enrolled me in Sky High which puts me back at the beginning of the story, I'm the new guy at Sky High.


	2. The Beauty of Power Placement

-1**First I have to say I do not own Sky High or any of their trade marks in any way. Second, this is a spin off of a good friend of mine's story. Her pen name is Sexy Heather and I highly suggest you read hers first.**

The Beauty of Power Placement

Rose Aaron B.K.A. Shadow. Beautiful isn't it? My first day at Sky High and I was already scribbling a girls name in my note book in the middle of my Costume Design class. But we'll get to that later there are a few gaps to fill in.

"You're gonna love going to Sky High!" The glowy kid who insisted on me calling him Zach was extremely excited as we walled to the bus stop. He had already told me what my first day would be like and all about power placement. "And you'll really like all the guys that go to the sidekick classes with us."

"What makes you so sure I'll be a sidekick?" I protested.

"You're a frog, when have you ever seen a frog do anything heroic? I mean I have to have the coolest power ever and they made ME a sidekick."

I rolled my eyes and readied my protest but just then the bus pulled up and he got on. I shrugged me shoulders and said "C'est la vie" to no one in particular and got on the bus and when I looked around there where no more seats. As I stood there contemplating what I should do and I noticed at least a quarter of the girls on the bus where staring at me.

I was wearing frayed shorts that went half way down my shins and a tight quicksilver t-shirt and some slip on flip-flops (no socks of course what do you think this is). I thought I was looking rather surfer sexy if I do say so myself.

"I don't care where you stand or sit but it can't be in front of this yellow line chief," the bus driver warned "but I do suggest you hold on.

I decided the ceiling would be my best bet so I hoped up and clung to it with my toes hanging over my flip-flops and my right hand on the wall. I looked down and noticed I was hanging over a cutie who couldn't take her eyes off me wearing a "Save A Wave, Ride A Surfer" t-shirt and thought "jack pot".

"Hi there cutie, what's your name?" Did I mention I'm a tremendous flirt?

"Christine, how about you?' She flipped her hair and giggled. It seems she was a flirt as well.

I told her my name, "But you can call me Toad."

"Oh, you're that new kid whose dad is in rehab, I read it in the paper. Um… my parents said I couldn't talk to you." I could tell it was a lie, she just didn't wanna talk to me because I was that kid in the paper. None of the girls were looking at me any more, I guess they over heard.

I rode the rest of the way in silence, slightly depressed. The sensation of flight didn't surprise me, I'd been the test pilot for many of dad's machines over the years, my suggestion for most of them was "Add an ejection seat.", but it did calm me down a bit. I've always loved flying.

The moment I stepped off the bus and onto the grounds I knew this was gonna be a crazy year, it was utter chaos. I observed an arm stretch across the lawn and grab some girl's ass, then that girl tied said arm into a knot. That was hilarious. I laughed my way all the way to power placement, that girl made my day.

When I got to power placement Boomer introduced himself and explained power placement. Then he introduced his assistant for the day "This is Rose Aaron, but you freshman will know her as Shadow. Powers has taken a liking to her and she's now a senior in the student teacher program. You will treat her with respect _**OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO THE FACULTIY!"**_ He continued on for awhile but I tuned it out, used to load noises once again due to my dad's inventions, I was too busy openly staring at Rose, thank God she wasn't looking.

She was beautiful and she wasn't even trying. She was wearing a gym suit and she had her long dark brown, almost black, hair tied back in a pony tail. I wished I could get closer so I could see her better, I wanted to know the color of her eyes, the shape of her lips, even in the most bland out fit she looked great. I knew if she tried she would look stunning. I then watched her amazingly enough turn her shadow into a giant hand but I wasn't focused on her power, I was still trying to see her eyes.

As power placement started I pretty much spaced through the whole thing staring at her. Occasionally I heard boomer yell "_**SIDEKICK**_" or I'd see Rose's shadow catch a flying fresh man before they hit a wall. She was amazing.

I then heard Boomer call my name and I jumped up onto the pedestal in the middle of the gym.

"Okay let see it" Boomer said dryly without even looking at me. I jumped straight at a nearby wall with great speed and clung to it tight. "Hmm, an animal power, what are you a gecko?" Boomer asked

"Toad, sir" I replied.

"Let's check his agility" It was her! She spoke, and her voice was heavenly.

Boomer made some marks on his board and then said "Plates". 2 machines came out of the gym floor and each flung 3 glass plates straight at my position. This quickly jerked me out of the fantasy world I was in staring at Rose. I easily dodged the first three by letting go with my hands and leaving my feet planted, bending my body left, right, then backwards doing a back flip on the wall positioning me higher on the wall. I then broke the other three with my tongue one after another with a quick CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, sound.

Boomer nodded his head, "Hero". I guess Zach was gonna be a little disappointed. I figured that wasn't so bad, he should get used to disappointment; all he can do is glow.

As I left I looked for Rose but it seemed as though she had already left for the locker room, I couldn't take my mind off her the rest of the day.


	3. Peace Over Chinese

-1**First I have to say I do not own Sky High or any of their trade marks in any way. Second, this is a spin off of a good friend of mine's story. Her pen name is Sexy Heather and I highly suggest you read hers first.**

Peace Over Chinese

Zach's family was nice enough to take me in but they only had enough money to support us. If we wanted anything we had to get a job. I went out on a job hunt and I saw a help wanted sign of the window of a place called The Paper Lantern, looked Chinese. I went in and applied, talked to the manager for awhile, and he said I could start the next day. I was so excited that I got a job I nearly danced and sang all the way home.

Later that night in the room I told Zach about how I got a job (we had to share a room which really sucked because of the whole glowing thing, I had to get used to it before I could sleep at all).

"You mean we can go to that Stone Sour concert!?" He asked me excited.

"If you don't have a job by then I guess I can pay your way." I offered reluctantly.

"Yes! This concert is gonna be awes…"

"But, I will not pay for your girlfriend, I will not buy you swag, and I do expect to be fully repaid at some point in time." I interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Where'd you get the job anyway?" He asked

"This place called The Paper Lantern," I answered "I start tomorrow on the late shift after school is over."

"The diner?" Glow boy was starting to get annoying with all the questions.

"Yeah near that book store."

"The Paper Lantern, the diner?" for a guy who could glow in the dark he didn't seem very bright."

"Yes!" I was starting to get annoyed. "Is there a problem?"

"I wouldn't say it's a problem but that's where Warren Peace works"

Warren Peace huh? I had heard a lot about that guy in the few days I'd been at Sky High, from every teacher I heard I wasn't the only student at Sky High who had a villain as a dad. And pretty much every female in the school was talking about how he had just gotten dumped by his girl; it was hard not to hear about him. I could tell work was going to be very interesting.

The next day school went by extremely slow, with no sign of dark, mysterious, and beautiful (Shadow). I hadn't seen her since power placement and was almost ready to give up. That is until last period, my first round of save the citizen.

As I sat on the side lines I watched kids basically get torn apart as they tried to save the doll that hung above the overgrown salad shooter, or tried to stop others from saving it, it was a lose lose situation.

When my name was called I was partnered with Ernest Stone, we were the heroes. The villains were two girls named Ariea Sky and Anita Smith. As I took my position next to Stone I saw he was one of the dorkiest looking kids I had ever seen.

He gave a small laugh and in a nasally voice said "A couple of girls huh?" He then put his fists together and transformed into a giant rock creature and in a deep voice he continued, "Piece of cake!" I was rather impressed so when he reached high offering a high five I leaped up and gave him one.

The game started and I ran straight at the salad shooter and leapt for the citizen, no use in wasting time right. Just before I got my hands on the doll I was tackled in the side by the blond Ariea and put into the wall. When I hit the ground she hovered over me and put her hands on her knees.

"Aww did I hurt you?" she asked sarcastically, "I'm sorry." A flyer, great. I noticed across the ring that Stone wasn't doing too much better. Anita was tossing him around with what looked like telekinesis, so much for that cake. I formed a small plan and decided to put it into action.

I winked at Ariea and while she was distracted pretending to be disgusted I shot my tongue at her face. I connected and stuck and used it to lift my self up to her level. I placed my hands and feet on her shoulders and propelled myself straight at the citizen. Ariea Tried to stop me put she had been blinded by my spit and instead flew straight into her partner which stopped her from tossing around Stone. As I grabbed the citizen Stone caught me before I hit the ground I set me down safely. I handed him the doll and walked over to Areia.

"Aww did I beat you?" mocking her for what she said earlier, "I'm sorry". I scanned the crowd and saw Rose looking right at me. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled at her and she smiled back. This was a good day.

Later in the locker room Stone came up and thanked me for saving his ass. It really wasn't a big deal but he let me know he thought I was cool and would partner with me anytime. Looks like I finally made a friend other than the glowing wonder, today was a really good day.

When I got off the bus that day I headed straight for work, this is what I had been waiting for all day a chance to meet the infamous Warren Peace. Little did I know there would be no time to talk. I was busy the entire day as one of the only 2 bus boys, no wonder that sign was in the window, what they needed to do was rent a billboard. I saw Warren once, while I was cleaning dishes he came in and dumped some more in my sink then left without a word. That was the last I saw of him until closing time. After the diner was closed Warren and I were the only ones left filling up the condiments.

"I saw you at save the citizen today" I was extremely surprised that he was the first to break the silence barrier. "You weren't bad, I saw you stand next to stone I thought he was gonna do all the work."

"Thanks" was all I could manage to say, then it got real quiet again. It stayed that way for awhile. Later I brought out a quart of shrimp fried rice I had saved, (mmm… shrimp fried rice…) 2 plates, and 2 sets of chop sticks, I set it all on the only table he hadn't wiped.

"Don't worry I'll get this one" I said "Why don't you join me?"

"Listen I know you heard I just broke up with my girl friend but I don't swing that way and…"

"HEY, Hey, hey, hey, hey, don't think I'm queer I don't swing that way either." I interrupted "I just wanna talk"

"What could you and I possibly have in common to talk about?" He asked

"Well for starters my dad is in a rehabilitation clinic for villains" I could tell this hit home for him.

He sat down and jabbed a shrimp with a chop stick "Okay then, talk"

So I did, I told him my life story up until the point when I got my powers. We talked well past when are shifts were over, and well after the rice was gone. When we both left I could tell we understood each other a lot more then either of us intended. I made the decision not to bug him at school. I would leave this as an after work thing. I went home and after smacking Zach upside the head for glowing in his sleep again I got some sleep. I dreamt about Rose that night. It was a good day, an even better night.


	4. A Villains Son

-1**First I have to say I do not own Sky High or any of their trade marks in any way. Second, this is a spin off of a good friend of mine's story. Her pen name is Sexy Heather and I highly suggest you read hers first.**

A Villains Son

The next few days went on that way. During school I would search for Rose and at the end of the day Stone and I would clean up at save the citizen. After school I'd go to work and Warren and I would talk about stuff that we could talk about with almost no one else. During school we never made an effort to communicate, the most we would do is a nod of the head as we passed in the hallways. We justified it by saying if people saw us talking they would think we were conspiring on some villainous plot due to our family lines. But the truth of it is neither of us wanted our lives to be defined by our fathers. We didn't want to choose our friends based on the fact that their dads broke the law too. But we both wanted to talk to someone who understood what we went through. So as I was saying, the next few days went on that way, until…

"Toad!" Zach yelled from the den, I finally got him to start calling me that "You have a phone call!" A phone call? Who would call me? My only friend was Stone and some other guys I ate lunch with but I didn't give any of them this number, it didn't feel right giving out this number, I was a guest in this home. As screwed up as my childhood was I was still raised with some manners. Well a little manners.

I walked into the den where Zach had left the phone on the side table next to the over stuffed leather couch. He had already left, he always gave people their privacy on the phone, and he just expected the same in return. He didn't like people around when he was trying to talk to Magenta. I picked up the receiver and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said inquisitively.

"Toad? Is that what they call you now? I thought you got spliced with a tree frog, then again Toad does sound cooler than Frog." I recognized that voice, how could I forget. It only was the cause of my fucked up childhood.

"Dad? How did you get this number?"

"Well I miss you too. That's a wonderful greeting."

"Just answer the question."

"Child services gave it to my therapist who gave it to me." My dad explained.

"Okay so why are you calling me?"

"Can't a father call his son just because he loves him?"

"Dad when have you ever shown me any type of love?"

"I gave you that pet didn't I?"

"Because it was a failed experiment! Not to mention that was about 12 years ago! And in case you haven't noticed Spot and I are a little 'closer' than we used to be." I answered angrily. Who did he think he was? Just call me up and treating it like it's no big deal.

"Okay, I deserved that." He deserved a lot more than that. "I'm trying to change and I could use your support here."

"Why don't you call one of your 'good' sons, one with exponential brain power?"

"Because they don't care!" I could hear the tears in his eyes "They still want me to be a villain," he was sobbing "you're the only one I thought would support me."

"Dad…" We talked for hours; dad and I had a real turning around that night. And I'm really glad we did, but it wasn't all good news that night. Dad told me that my brothers blame me for him getting caught, something about bad testing. They also blame me for him wanting to turn his life around. They aren't happy with me and knowing my brothers, they plan on doing something about it. From here on out, I'd have to watch my back.

The next day at school I hit an enormous stroke of luck, Rose was student teaching in one of my classes. I was not going to be able to pay attention in English today. (What do you mean you didn't think they had normal classes in Sky High, we've gotta learn this stuff somehow. We don't go to normal high schools on the side.)

Now I was in a dilemma, do I try to make a move and say something to her? I mean, do I wanna risk it? What if she was completely offended by me? Or what if she was like the rest of the school and turned up her nose at the fact that my father was in a villain rehab center? Well, I debated this back and forth in my mind while the rest of the class read aloud from The Canterbury Tales.

At the end of class I decided I would make a move. I mean what was I scared of? I'm a huge flirt, I talk to girls all the time. And even if she was offended by me and avoided me the rest of the school year I'd see her about as much as I do now. After the bell rang and the rest of the class started to leave I approached her as she was gathering her things to go to lunch.

"Rose" I said trying to get her attention.

"May I help you?" she said turning around. When she saw it was me she looked slightly surprised and turned a little red. That could be a very good thing. "Oh hey, it's the gecko."

"Please call me Toad"

"Okay then Toad, what can I help you with?" she asked

"Um, well, there's this Stone Sour concert coming up and I was wondering if you would want to go with me."

"Really!? I mean um, yeah I'd like that." Was she getting excited? "I'm going to lunch now would you want to sit with me?" That was extremely tempting but I couldn't afford to mess this up, I had to tell her something.

"I'd really like to but I promised Stone I sit with him and his friends."

"Yeah I see you guys at save the citizen, you guys aren't half bad." Well if that wasn't the under statement of the year. (What? So I'm a little cocky, shut up. I'm not being defensive shut up.)

"Thanks, anyway um I guess I'll see you later than we can talk about the concert."

I got Rose's number and left my room trying not to jump up and down in celebration as soon as I got out of the door… I saved that for when I was by myself in the bathroom.


End file.
